game_of_adventuringfandomcom-20200214-history
World Binding Lore
The Omniverse In the beginning, everything was void. A sole being referred to as the Aigimycyn, The Mother of Dragons1 would roam into this vast emptiness, her thoughts abstractly forming pools of energy and matter. It was this way, that Chaos was formed, as one of the First Gods. Due to its Nature, Chaos had the ability to give form to those Primordial Contraptions, though it could never force them to maintain any form or property. Chaos and Aigimycyn would roam into the void leaving a trail of ever-changing matter. It was then that, Aigimycyn posed the Primordial Question to Chaos "What Am I?" Chaos felt about asking the same question about itself, but having no way of knowing the answer he constructed a great mirror, allowing them to see their reflections for the first time. In that one instant of the Mirror's existence, Aigimycyn witnessed her form engraving into her mind. The mirror was then shattered, just like every other creation of Chaos and it's shards spread into the void. However, that instant was enough. Around Aigimycyn, her contraptions begun acquiring a more defined form and thus the First Dragons were created, with Primordial Matter as their eggs. And with the birth of each dragon, the primordial remains of its Egg, blessed by the aura of its dragon, it would keep resonating into the void. These were the first verses. What was once empty was now filled with verses and the void had now acquired a meaning. The dragons were free, flying between the verses, and within the verses, worlds were formed and gods were born. And the Omniverse was like that. Wild and Lawless, following the trail of Chaos and Aigimycyn, until a new god4 was created by the resonance of the verses. That God brought together the Verses tying them together and then music was created and that music was the source of harmony. And that God tied the Worlds Together giving form to the strings of fate, binding them to a single nexus. Travelling through the strings of fate, the Gods of every world were brought together upon that node. Chaos couldn't feel anything but envy of this creation, a stable contraption, something it could never make itself. Approaching the Nexus himself, it attempted to infuse its power upon the weave of fate in order to destroy it. However, before he could succeed, the other Gods stopped him, banishing him from the Nexus. Yet Chaos' actions weren't really ineffective. Enveloping the weave of fate2, Chaos' power, gave form to the everchanging mantle of time3. The outcome? An everchanging contraption, bound to obey the rules of fate. Celestial Gardens At the point where all strings of fate were tied to a single node, the gods built the first city. A Majestic creation, surrounded by the multiple verses and a view to the one real sky, where dragons could be seen flying elegantly between the stars. Central to the Celestial Gardens, stands a mountain tall enough to reach the sky. Built upon its summit, stands the Vault of Vertices, where all strings of fate meet. In addition to that, the Overseers can be found on top of the Mountain, tasked with Overseeing the Worlds and Guarding the Vault of Vertices. Trivia *1Aigicymyn is the Source of Aether, Fire, Water, Earth & Wind Spirits within the Omniverse, while Nether Spirits were formed when Chaos' Mirror reflected the form of Aigicymyn before shattering. *2The Weave of Fate is formed through the harmonious synergy between Fire, Water, Earth, Wind & Aether Spirits. *3The Mantle of Time is formed through the harmonious synergy between Fire, Water, Earth Wind, Aether & Nether Spirits. *4The new god is later on called "The Versehodist"